Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hand towel dispenser and means for data capture and transmission, to a device with a hand towel dispenser, to a kit for retrofitting a hand towel dispenser, to a method for monitoring and servicing a hand towel dispenser, and to a method for retrofitting a hand towel dispenser.
Description of Related Art
A device for capturing and transmitting data that concerns the individual consumption in the total consumption of washroom products is known from the document WO 99/33008 KIMBERLEY-CLARK. This known device comprises one or more product dispensers that are provided with a portion meter for the dispensed product. The dispensed portions are detected by a sensor integrated in the product dispenser. The data captured by the sensor is transmitted to a local data transmission unit that generates a data signal with a predetermined format from the data obtained from the sensor and transmits this data signal wirelessly to a central data capture unit at a distance from the product dispenser, wherein the data signal generated by the local data transmission unit represents at least the product consumption. The data signal transferred from the local data transmission unit to the central data capture unit is stored by the central data capture unit for later analysis. The use of several product dispensers can be monitored by a single central data capture unit. This known device has the disadvantage that no reusable dispenser material can be used and that the measuring device and the data capture device are arranged in such a manner that the retrofitting of an existing device without a measuring- and data transmission device can be achieved only with significant expense.